Le calme plat
by crystal d'avalon
Summary: yaoi LMHP songfic, sorte d'introspection de Harry, après la guerre. Il s'ennuie, c'est le calme plat...


Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Titre : Le calme plat

Base : Harry Potter et une chanson de Garou « Le calme plat »

Genre : Slash, Yaoi, song-fic, romance

Couple : Harry / Lucius y en a pas assez à mon goût des fics sur ce couple !

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris c'est une histoire, basée sur une **relation amoureuse homosexuelle**, c'est-à-dire **entre deux hommes** et en plus **d'âges différents** donc si ça vous rebute ne lisez pas cette fic !

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling malheureusement TT et les paroles proviennent du cd « seul » de Garou

En _italique_, ce sont les paroles de la chanson

_Le calme plat_

_J'ai bien encore l'âge_

_Pour tous les naufrages_

_Je m'embarque, toujours prêt _

_Pour n'importe quel voyage_

_Je peux faire des vagues et tout remuer_

_Ne pas nous laisser remuer en paix_

J'aime le danger, l'imprévu, l'excitation et les montées d'adrénaline. Franchement, j'ai adoré ma scolarité. Tous les ans de nouvelles aventures, c'est le pied, non ? Le seul point noir a toujours été, pour moi, la mort de Sirius. Je regrette tellement qu'il soit mort. J'ai déprimé pendant près de trois mois à cause de ça. Et puis, j'ai compris son sourire. Son sourire qui voulait dire : « je veux te voir rire parce que moi je suis heureux ».

C'est à ce moment-là que Dumbledore m'a parlé de deux nouveaux espions à notre solde. J'avoue que je suis tombé 'sur le cul' en entendant les deux noms : Drago Malfoy et Lucius Malfoy. Père et fils, je le croyais pas. La tête que j'ai faite permet, encore aujourd'hui, à Sev de se foutre de ma gueule. Oui, Severus et moi avons fait la paix, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Je peux même dire que je le considère comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

En apprenant la situation de Malfoy junior, je me suis décidé en parfait Griffondor, à dépasser mes préjugés à lui tendre la main. Là, juste pour me faire chier, il m'a regardé de son air de parfait snobinard, l'air de dire « non mais tu m'as déjà regardé ? ». Là, le Serpentard a pas du tout apprécié parce que son père l'a carrément poussé vers moi avec un regard du style « Fais pas le gamin pour une fois ». Il a donc gentiment obéi à son papounet d'amour et a serré ma main.

Drago et moi sommes finalement devenus de très bons amis. Je peux même me vanter d'être son meilleur ami … bien qu'on arrête pas de s'engueuler. Je l'adore le petit dragon surtout quand il boude : il croise ses bras sur son torse, ferme son visage avec une expression butée et le baisse. J'avoue avoir ri plus d'une fois à ce petit manège.

Et puis forcément j'ai rencontré son père. Bon ok, je l'avais vu mais … là … le coup de foudre ! C'est un canon ce mec. Ok il a le double de mon âge mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu ! Ses longs cheveux blonds qui battent la chute de ses reins ; ses yeux gris orages ; son port aristocratique ; son visage si beau ; sa taille ; ses muscles ; ses fesses ; sa … je vais m'arrêter là et puis c'est sûr, je e l'ai pas vue tout de suite.

En gros, ce mec est dieu et je n'ai pas mis longtemps à me décider à le draguer. Drago, lui, hésitait entre être mort de rire et de colère. De rire parce que, lui, avait bien remarqué que je plaisais à son père et que donc la drague d'un côté comme de l'autre ne servait à rien. Et de colère parce qu'il avait pas trop envie de voir son père et moi ensemble.

Il n'est pas homophobe, loin de là, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas envie que l'on se fasse du mal. Et après devoir choisir entre nous deux.

Mais finalement, cela se passe très bien. Lucius est un ange et je l'aime comme un dingue !

On a eu chacun très peur l'un pour l'autre durant toute cette guerre. Mais il n'y a pas eu trop de bobos chez lui comme chez moi après la bataille finale.

Je m'en souviens encore très bien encore parfaitement. Je me suis retrouvé seul face à Voldemort et deux de ses plus puissants mangemorts en plein champ de bataille. Tom a commencé à rire quand j'ai pointé ma baguette vers lui. Par contre, il n'a pas plus du tout ri lorsqu'il a senti deux supplémentaires baguettes se pointer sur lui.

Je savais que ces deux death-eaters n'étaient autre que Drago et Lucius. D'une seule voix, nous avons prononcé le sortilège mortel. Entouré de ces trois rayons verts si particuliers, il n'a rien pu faire et nous a laissé à jamais. J'ai sauté sur Luss pour l'embrasser.

Les semaines suivantes, on a parlé que de trois choses :

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort

Le Survivant est amoureux de Lucius Malfoy, ex-mangemort de Vous-savez-qui

Les Malfoy sont, en réalité, des agents doubles

Donc tout le monde sait que je file le parfait amour avec mon ange, c'est génial ! Mais voilà, j'ai un problème : je m'ennuie.

J'adore Lucius, ses caresses, nos ébats et tout le tralala mais ça manque de piquant !

_Je rêve d'orages et de tourmentes_

_Je crève de rage et d'amours lentes_

_Je veux échapper au calme plat_

_Laisse-moi m'abîmer avec toi_

_Avec toi_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rêver encore d'aventures et de dangers. La vie calme d'un monde en paix ne me plaît pas. Je sais que toi aussi tu aimais ça Luss mais je ne sais pas si ça te manque.

_Je vis de ressac _

_En déferlantes_

_J'aime même les lacs_

_Leurs valses chiantes_

_Je n'aime que le va-et-vient_

_Et la lumière du matin_

_Qui se glisse sur ton corps échoué près du mien_

Je me sens revivre lorsque tu me fais l'amour. Toutes ses sensations qui déferlent en moi m'enivrent. Tes mains sur moi et ta langue … mmh quelle langue. Je vis ces préliminaires comme une résurrection et ton corps qui se mouvoit en moi comme une vie vécue à pleines dents, ma vie avant la chute du Lord Noir. Et puis doucement la tendresse qui reprend le dessus, nos corps qui s'enlacent et nos langues qui se mêlent dans une ultime caresse sont comme une paisible retraite pleine de bonheur que dans la réalité je n'arrive pas à savourer.

Et puis quand le soleil se lève et t'illumine de ses rayons, tu es le plus bel ange qui puisse exister. Une auréole t'entoure, tu es divin. Comme si le ciel me permettait une dernière vision de rêve avant que je ne le rejoigne.

Ensuite la journée constitue la lente agonie de ce héro qui attend la mort du soleil pour renaître.

_Je rêve d'abysses et de lames de fond_

_Je crève le lisse des lignes d'horizon_

_Je veux échapper au calme plat_

_Laisse-moi juste m'abîmer avec toi_

_Avec toi_

_Chercher nos sables mouvants, émouvants_

_Avec toi_

_Des marées, le mouv'ment_

_Avec toi_

Je sais que je devrais être heureux auprès de lui et d'un côté je le suis. Mais je trouve ces moments tellement rares. Peut-être parce que je ne fais que les attendre. Avant, je voulais être aimé, avoir ma famille et maintenant que je l'ai, je voudrais que Voldemort ne soit pas mort.

_Sentir l'ivresse_

_De nos profondeurs_

Pendant nos combats, mes montées d'adrénaline, comme quand tu me fais l'amour, me manquent tellement. Pourquoi l'ai-je tué déjà ? Ha oui, il te torturait mon amour et Dumby voulait que cela finisse une bonne fois pour toute, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs … sauf moi. Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas être comme tout le monde ?

_Se laisser couler_

_Ne plus remonter_

_Pour offrir aux corps-morts_

_Des ballets nautiques_

_Tout un remue-ménage aquatique_

_Et s'enfoncer encore … encore_

La vie a repris son cours. Le monde est heureux et me vénère. Je suis plus riche que quiconque, je peux faire ce que je veux, tout le monde est à mes pieds et la seule conclusion possible : je m'emmerde !

Pour enrayer cette situation, j'ai même décidé de chanter. Je suis une star mondiale chez les moldus. Plein de sorciers ont même décidé d'acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour continuer à être un vrai fan de Harry Potter c'est-à-dire :

Les singles et le CD donc la chaîne hi-fi par la même occasion.

Le DVD pour me voir en concert donc une télé et un lecteur DVD.

Les posters (pour me voir en cuir) mais sur lesquels je ne bouge malheureusement pas.

Les tickets de concert parce que le moins qu'ils puissent faire est de venir me soutenir, donc aussi de nouveaux vêtements (vont pas venir avec cape, chapeau pointu etc quand même !)

_Je rêve d'orages et de tourmentes_

_Je crève de rage et d'amours lentes_

_Je veux échapper au calme plat_

_Laisse-moi juste m'abîmer avec toi_

_Avec toi_

_Chercher nos sables mouvants, émouvants_

_Avec toi_

_Des marées, le mouv'ment_

_Avec toi_

Mais même ça, ça n'a duré qu'un temps. Celui de retrouver la routine. Pour les moldus, c'est métro-boulot-dodo. Pour moi, c'est sea-sexe and sun nan je rigole moi c'est chant-chant-chant-câlins. Ce que je préfère ce sont les câlins avec mon Lucius. Il peut être tendre comme sauvage. Il peut m'exciter rien qu'avec des mots et Merlin sait qu'il aime ça !

Et puis, je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras. Ça peut paraître contradictoire ce que je dis mais j'aime ces moments-là aussi.

Je ne peux que me sentir nostalgique de la dernière période de la guerre contre Voldemort. À ce moment-là, j'avais tout : mon amour, mes amis et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'aimerais tellement retourner en ce temps-là. Revivre. Pouvoir revivre. Me battre contre quelqu'un … de fort, de très fort.

_Je voudrais l'étrange caresse_

_Que prodigue la peur_

_Sentir l'ivresse_

_De nos profondeurs_

_Avec toi_

Non, je n'aimerais pas **revivre** ça. Je veux le revivre.

Mais Tom est mort et personne n'a sa puissance parmi ceux qui pourraient prétendre lui succéder. Pourtant, il en faut un, il m'en faut un. Oui, je suis égoïste, je ne pense qu'à moi. Je le sais bien ! Mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait en réalité. En-dehors de Luss et de Dray, qu'ils vivent ou meurent m'importe peu, tant que moi je me sens bien.

_Je voudrais l'étrange caresse_

_Que prodigue la peur_

_Sentir l'ivresse_

_De nos profondeurs_

_Avec toi_

« Et si toi, tu lui succédais ? » me demanda Lucius. « Après tout ce que tu viens de me raconter mon ange, c'est la meilleure solution. Tu sais bien que Drago et moi t'aiderons, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres »

« … pourquoi pas … »

(")(").-""-./)

; . . '; -., ')

( o, )' ) '-.)

Voilà je m'arrête là

Comment avez-vous trouvé ? C'est un OS donc normalement il n'y aura pas de suite, à moins de beaucoup de demandes, et encore lol

Dite-moi ce que vous en pensé siou plait, il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton OK en bas à gauche

Bisous

Crystal


End file.
